PIEL METÁLICA
by Salamander-Spire
Summary: El gremio esta lleno de un ambiente empalagoso desde la declaración de Salamander. Un ambiente que Gajeel detesta, pero que quizá le impulse a relizar el "ritual de cortejo" de los dragones. Para hacerlo, deberá superar sus propias barreras. one-shot Continuación del one-shot "EL TESORO DE NATSU". Disfruten de la lectura


**Pues aquí esta, mi segunda historia de Fairy Tail. Disfrutad leyendo y como todos sabéis, no soy propietario de Fairy Tail, de personajes ni de escenarios. ¡A leer!**

PIEL METALICA

Lo había hecho

Salamander lo había hecho. A pesar de que cualquier mente racional gritaba que no podía llevarse a cabo, el Dragon Slayer de fuego había realizado el cortejo en la coneja. Y la jugada le había salido bien. La prueba de ello era… bueno, todo. Desde la rubia sentada sobre las rodillas del come fuego, profundamente agarrados en un abrazo, hasta los suspiros de Mira que sonaban en la barra de bebidas y los continuos comentarios de "pero que tierno" que se repetían últimamente en el gremio.

Y eran esos comentarios, entre otras cosas, lo que estaba torturando a Gajeel.

Los hombres del gremio, tras la primera semana de la declaración de Natsu, se dieron cuenta de que los constantes detalles del hijo de Igneel hacia Lucy no habían pasado desapercibidos por la población femenina de Fairy Tail. Gajeel se había encargado de explicar cómo sería todo a partir de ese momento, dados los instintos hacia su pareja que tenían de forma natural los dragones. Hasta que Natsu aprendiera a controlarse un poco, Lucy seria la novia más sobreprotegida y atendida por su novio de todo el mundo mágico. Y todos los hombres rezaban por tener de vuelta a un Natsu que prestase atención a algo más que no fuese su rubia novia, porque la situación empezaba a pasar factura. Se había producido una brutal subida del nivel de exigencia de las mujeres hacia los hombres. "¿No puedes ser más delicado? Natsu trata a Lucy como si fuera de porcelana" y "Nunca tienes detalles conmigo. Natsu siempre está pendiente de hacer sonreír a Lucy" eran los más escuchados.

Los pocos hombres casados del gremio se dieron cuenta que si no se activaban dormirían en sus sofás por mucho tiempo. Y los que no tenían pareja se dieron cuenta que si no espabilaban seguirían en ese estado para siempre. Resultado: Un gremio meloso y lleno de azúcar, cariñitos y corazones que hacía que Gajeel quisiese vomitar los tornillos que había desayunado esa mañana. Hasta los más negados para el tema de la sensibilidad, como Laxus y Gray, habían bajado la guardia y se permitían un cumplido espontaneo que sacaba una sonrisa sonrojada a Mira o una extensa y detallada planificación familiar de parte de Juvia.

Y así había seguido por dos meses. Gajeel se había asegurado de reservar rápidamente todas las misiones de larga y media duración a las que había tenido acceso. Eso le permitía escapar del cargado aire del gremio y de las miradas apremiantes que le mandaban algunas de las chicas, ya que no había mostrado todavía ninguna intención hacia la pequeña amante de los libros.

Camino con paso silencioso entre las mesas del gremio, ignorando a duras penas el grito de su instinto de protección, que le decía que escapase de ahí tan rápido como sus pies pudiesen correr. Los ojos de las mujeres de los dormitorios de Fairy Hills le habían seguido desde que había traspasado las puertas, pero no con la mirada apremiante de los últimos días. Ahora esa mirada reclamaba sangre. Aun así no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Era un Dragon Slayer, por el amor de las hadas. No le daban miedo unas cuantas mujeres locas. Ese temblor de las piernas y el sudor frio que sentía era normal en esa época del año. Claro que sí.

Ignorando cualquier clase de sentido común, se acercó a la mirada más aterrante de todas. Procurando no dirigir su mirada fijamente a los ojos de la albina, se acercó a la barra. Sacó un papel de la bolsa que llevaba a su espalda y se lo tendió, ignorando a su vez la mirada de Laxus que desde su taburete parecía gritar "sal de aquí".

_-Voy a hacer esta misión-_dijo el pelinegro, con la voz menos asustada que pudo encontrar

Con deliberada lentitud, Mira tomo el cartel de la misión, aun manteniendo sus ojos azules clavados en él. Gajeel nunca había sudado tanto.

La albina se giró, agachándose al mismo tiempo para sacar el libro del registro de misiones realizadas por el gremio. Laxus aprovecho ese momento para mandar una furtiva mirada a la forma encorvada de la peliblanca. Cuando termino su chequeo de la anatomía de la albina se giró hacia Gajeel, que le miraba enarcando una perforada ceja. Sin embargo el rubio se limitó a encogerse de hombros y esbozar una media sonrisa. Y Gajeel estaba seguro que a Mira no le hacía falta tanto tiempo para encontrar ese libro. ¿Qué pasaba con esos dos? Antes de que pudiese encontrar la respuesta, Mira se giró cargando con el enorme libro, que dejo caer de golpe sobre la pulida madera, en frente de Gajeel. El gremio entero se quedó en silencio. Era raro ver a Mira tan brusca. Empezó a pasar las páginas con violencia inusitada como si le hubiesen hecho algo especialmente ofensivo. Cuando llegó a una página en blanco se detuvo, saco su bolígrafo y clavo la mirada en el cartel para apuntar los datos de la misión. Empezó a escribir con perfecta caligrafía mientras leía en voz alta:

_-Misión a realizar: captura de maleantes y recuperación de objeto robado. El objeto en cuestión es un… ¿libro?-_ Se extrañó. Todo el gremio contuvo la respiración, especialmente el grupo que la noche anterior había estado en la fiesta de pijamas organizada por erza.- _Duración de la misión: dos días y tres noches. Número de magos requeridos para el encargo… ¡dos!_

Llegados a este punto, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Erza había dejado un trozo de tarta a medio camino entre el plato y su boca y miraba con ojos desorbitados en dirección al pelinegro. Lucy apretaba el brazo de Natsu tan fuerte que incluso al pelirrosa le dolía. Lisana abrazaba a Happy de tal forma que el gato azul empezaba a estar morado. Evergreen había dejado de golpear a Elfman y Juvia había dejado de espiar a Gray. Cana había dejado de beber y abrazaba a una interesadísima Wendy, que estaba atenta hasta del mas mínimo detalle de la situación.

Pero la más impactada era Levy. Apretaba el libro que tenía abierto en las manos hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos. Las miradas de todas las chicas alternaban entre ella y el chico de los piercings. Que todo eso estuviese ocurriendo al día siguiente de una fiesta en la que había pedido ayuda a sus amigas para hacer que el pelinegro se fijase en ella era más que casualidad. Era obra de un destino con un sentido del humor malvado. Ni siquiera le importaba que Gajeel no le hubiese preguntado de antemano si quería ir con ella a una misión. Si le permitía estar a solas con él, aceptaría sin dudarlo.

Mira dedico la más radiante de las sonrisas a un confuso Gajeel, que se rascaba la nuca extrañado.

_-Sí, ya he mandado a Lily a hacer el equipaje para los dos. Quiero que salgamos cuanto antes.- _dijo, con un intento sutil de acelerar el trámite.

Lo que no esperaba era la reacción que tuvo lugar. Todo rastro de amabilidad y alegría desapareció en un instante. Noto cinco presencias detrás suya, cinco presencias diabólicas que susurraban cosas como "atontado" y "imbécil metálico" entre otras muchas maldiciones y promesas de dolor eterno. Eso, sumado al instinto asesino aun mayor que provenía de una sombría Mira frente a él bastó para que cierta parte de él quisiera enterrarse en un agujerito bajo tierra y nunca salir.

Aún le dio tiempo de ver como una pequeña peliazul corría hacia la biblioteca, y de escuchar un sollozo apagado, antes de que su instinto de supervivencia tomara el control. Cogió el cartel de la mano de la peliblanca y salió corriendo por la puerta, alejándose todo lo que pudo de esas locas que invocaron sus poderes de golpe. Y entre flechazos de un tío-caballo recién invocado, torrentes de agua, cartas que volaban como cuchillas, explosiones demoniacas y miradas que transformaban en piedra, huyo del gremio hacia la misión que había solicitado.

-dos días después-

El fuego chisporroteaba en la improvisada hoguera. Era el único sonido que alteraba la noche, si ignoramos el ruido que hacia un pequeño gato negro que rebuscaba entre sus cosas para encontrar su arsenal de zumos de kiwi. Y su molesta voz que torturaba la conciencia de Gajeel.

_-Deberías hacerlo-_ le decía una y otra vez. Ya habían tenido esta conversación muchas veces. Gajeel opto por la técnica que le gustaba llamar "no sé de qué me estás hablando"

_-¿El qué?_

_-Ya sabes el que._

_-No sé a qué te refieres._

_-Hablo de la chica cuyo nombre pronuncias en sueños._

_-Yo nunca he hablado de Levy en sueños._

-_Así que sabes que estoy hablando de la señorita Levy-_ Bien, adiós al plan "no sé de qué me estás hablando".

_-¿Y qué debería hacer yo con la enana, si se puede saber?_

_-Lo que estas deseando. Hacer como Natsu y declararte._

_-Yo no puedo hacer eso-respondió Gajeel_

_-Porque no quieres, Gajeel._

_-Porque no puedo, Lily._

Se quedaron ambos mirándose fijamente. Los ojos negros y calmados del felino sostenían la furiosa mirada de los ojos rojos de Gajeel. Sin embargo, y sin ningún preferente, fue el Dragon Slayer el primero en cortar la mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, antes de que el gato soltase su veredicto

-_Estas siendo un cobarde._

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el pelinegro. Tal vez estaba cansado de la situación, tal vez estaba furioso por no haber sido capaz de pegar ojo en todo el tiempo que había durado la misión que acababan de completar. Pero finalmente exploto:

_¡No se te ocurra darme lecciones, gato!_- comenzó a gritar. En lo profundo de la noche, su voz corto el silencio con más efectividad que su técnica de la espada del dragón del hierro cortaría gelatina de kiwi- ¡_No puedo hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?! No soy como Salamander, no tengo un tesoro que poder dar. Lo que más atesoro es la cinta que ella misma me dio ¿Cómo voy a dársela como regalo si es suya? Yo no tengo una historia con gente y un gremio que me quiere, solo con un gremio que me utiliza por mi poder. La chica del viento tiene los manuscritos y a la vieja de Edolas para recordar a su madre, y Salamander tiene su bufanda. ¿Sabes lo que me dejo Metallicana al irse? ¡Nada!…_

Lily miraba a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados. Había pensado en la posibilidad de que aceptase a regañadientes la evidente atracción que sentía hacia la joven amante de los libros, pero ni en sus más alocados sueños se había planteado que él come metales fuese a estallar de esa manera

_-… y tú me dices que puedo acercarme a ella, a alguien que torturé, ¡¿y decirle que la quiero?! ¡No puedo, Lily!. No es que no tenga un regalo que ofrecer para realizar el ritual, es que no tengo nada que ofrecerle a ella como persona. Se merece alguien mejor._

Se quedó callado, mirando el fuego. No había pensado hacerlo en ningún momento, pero el soltarlo todo de golpe al menos parecía haber callado al gato.

Lily se limitaba a mirar fijamente a Gajeel. De pronto, y ante la sorpresa de este, empezó a reírse. Al principio muy bajo, luego cada vez más fuerte. Hasta que quedó tendido de espaldas en el suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Gajeel lo miraba, debatiéndose entre matarlo ahora o después de una tortura. Pero el minino se adelantó

_-Así que nada que ofrecer… Ciertamente eres idiota. O ciego. No sé qué es peor. Amigo mío. Tal vez creas que tu pasado es imperdonable, y eso no te deja ver que ya has sido perdonado. Y tal vez creas que no tienes nada que dar a la señorita Levy, y que tu padre no te dejo nada, pero hoy mismo…_- se quedó callado, una vez más. Parecía estar pensando algo. De pronto asintió y se incorporó, y mirando fijamente a Gajeel dijo_- No te lo voy a decir. Te darás cuenta tarde o temprano. Y entonces tal vez te atrevas a ser feliz. Duerme un poco. Mañana saldremos del bosque y llegaremos a la ciudad. Tendrás que entregar el libro al dueño y directos a casa. Y al menos ten el detalle de decirle "hola" a Levy_

Terminado su discurso se dio la vuelta y se tumbó, enroscándose en las mantas.

Gajeel se quedó mirando el fuego, hasta que los parpados le empezaron a pesar, hasta que el sueño le arropo

El niño corría por el bosque

Los pies descalzos le dolían de pisar ramas secas, y oía a la manada detrás suya, rastreándolo, excitados por la emoción de la caza y la posibilidad de la carne fresca.

Acelero el paso

Le costaba correr. La respiración se le hacía más y más costosa a cada zancada, y sabía que los lobos acortaban la distancia por segundos. De todas las pruebas que su padre le había puesto para probar su poder, esta estaba siendo la más peligrosa. Le había dejado en medio del bosque, y le había dicho que debía llegar a la montaña en la que vivían en tres días. En teoría era sencillo, no iba a necesitar ni dos días completos. Pero había ido a meterse en el territorio de caza de la manada de lobos del bosque.

Mientras corría, podía notar como los hierros de su cuerpo palpitaban. Cada uno de esos hierros había surgido cuando Metallicana le había empezado a enseñar magia. Según su padre, su cuerpo los generaba por condensar su energía mágica. Su cuerpo estaba en algo que él llamaba "simbiosis sólida". Gajeel no había entendido ni la mitad de aquella charla. Lo único claro es que sus piercings eran, por decirlo de alguna forma, como dedos de su mano. Una parte más del cuerpo.

Llego a un claro del bosque, y se dispuso a cruzarlo. Pero justo al llegar al centro de aquella pradera se dio cuenta del lio en el que estaba. En una palabra: rodeado.

Se dispuso a pelear.

O eso le habría gustado. Pero el agotamiento que cargaba después de dos días completos escapando de aquellas afiladas fauces lo habían dejado para el arrastre. No podía más. Noto como el miedo le oprimía. Deseo que su padre apareciese y le salvase. Pero no había rastro de él. Noto su propio sudor, noto el hambre de la manada. Noto como se acercaban a él. Noto como las piernas le fallaban y como caía al suelo. Cerró los ojos. No quería ver lo que se acercaba. Lo último que noto fue como sus hierros palpitaban de energía y una sensación de ser cubierto de algo líquido y cálido sobre su piel. Lo siguiente fue una ligera presión en el cuello, el hombro, una pierna y los brazos. Extrañado abrió los ojos.

Los dientes de cinco lobos se cerraban sobre él, pero no le hacían nada. Chocaban contra una piel escamosa y de color metálico. A Gajeel no le costó mucho darse cuenta que era metal de verdad. De hecho, tardo un poco más en darse cuenta de que aquella era su piel.

Un rugido bajo del cielo, y los lobos escaparon, cinco de ellos con los dientes quebrados. Un enorme dragón bajo del cielo y aterrizo frente a Gajeel. Las escamas eran negras y no brillaban. Parecían hechas de un metal mate y al mismo tiempo, más hermoso que cualquier metal precioso conocido. Y Gajeel vio que su nueva piel era igual. Empezó a reír, y la profunda risa del dragón le acompaño. Juntos volvieron a casa

El pelinegro despertó de golpe. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con su padre. Le hacía sentir entre emocionado y triste. El fuego había consumido casi toda la madera, así que añadió unos troncos más.

Se dio cuenta de que, al igual que en el sueño, su piel estaba cubierta de escamas de metal. Suspiro y se dispuso a retirar el hechizo, pero algo lo detuvo. Tal vez fue recordar las palabras de Lily o el recuerdo de su padre, pero se quedó mirando las escamas de su brazo.

Una idea se empezó a formar en su cabeza, una idea que cada vez tenía más y más fuerza. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ciertamente era idiota.

Abrió la camisa que llevaba aquel día. Todo su torso estaba cubierto de miles de diminutas escamas, de un tamaño no superior a una uña, con forma de escudo. Tenían color negro mate metálico, como una hermosa cota de malla.

Dirigió sus manos al pecho, y detuvo sus uñas sobre un grupo de escamas que estaban sobre el lugar exacto donde estaba su corazón. Escogió la más centrada que encontró y clavo sus uñas en la zona de unión con las otras escamas. Estaba ligeramente montada sobre la inferior, como las tejas del tejado de una casa. La fue desprendiendo lentamente, ignorando la pequeña punzada de dolor que sentía, y debilitando todo lo posible el hechizo en esa parte de su particular "armadura". Al final consiguió desprenderla.

Era pequeña y dura, no muy gruesa. La cara exterior de color negro. La sorpresa se la llevo cuando miró la parte interior de la escama. Brillaba a la luz de la hoguera, y parecía estar compuesta a su vez por cientos de diminutas escamas, y cada una de ellas reflejaba la luz independiente de las otras, dando la impresión de que mirabas mil cristales de nieve brillando con la luz naranja del fuego.

Elimino la piel metálica. Tocaba trabajar.

Gajeel uso el control que tenia de los metales (en sus manos el metal más duro era como arcilla de moldear. Ventajas del control del metal) y redondeo ligeramente los bordes para que no fuesen demasiado afilados. Luego, en el extremo más agudo de la escama, estiro y plegó los bordes hasta formar una pequeña arandela que formaba un diminuto anillo que formaba parte de la escama, por el que podría pasar el eslabón de una cadena. Era un trabajo delicado al ser una pieza tan pequeña. Pero a pesar de que no había nombre para ese metal, más duro que cualquier acero forjado y más ligero que una chapa de aluminio, era parte de él. Conocía el producto. Sabía que hacer.

Cuando terminó con la escama, cogió parte de su desayuno. Una barrita de plata. Se puso a forjar tres eslabones diminutos, que enlazó entre sí.

Cuando Lily despertó por la mañana se encontró un Gajeel sonriente, que sostenía frente a él un pendiente formado por tres eslabones de plata y una escama que colgaba como un péndulo. No necesito preguntar. Vio la pequeña herida sobre el pecho de Gajeel y ato cabos.

_-¿Y bien?_-preguntó el gato negro

-_Resulta_- contesto el muchacho de ojos rojos, aun mirando la escama_- Que mi padre si me dejo algo. Y es lo mismo que yo tengo para ofrecer a Levy. Protección, Lily. Metallicana me dio su magia y su piel para protegerme. Y yo protegeré a Levy. Porque puedo hacerlo._

_-Buena respuesta_- dijo Lily, sonriendo- _pero sigues siendo idiota_

_-¡Y eso a que viene ahora, especie de obseso de los kiwis!_

_-Quieres a la señorita Levy, idiota. Y ella te quiere. Eso es lo que tienes que ofrecerle. Y eso es lo único que ella necesita._

_-¡¿Y me lo dices ahora?! ¡¿No podías decirlo antes de que me arrancara una escama?! No es nada agradable de hacer, ¿sabes?_

_-Ya está hecho, no sirve quejarse. Además, seguro que le encanta. ¿Cómo planeas dárselo?_

Puso una sonrisa que parecía reunir toda la maldad del antiguo Gajeel. Saco algo de su mochila y se lo enseño al gato

_-Con esto._

Lo único que pudo hacer Lily fue tragar saliva

Levy se encontraba leyendo tan tranquila en su mesa favorita del gremio, la que estaba junto al gran ventanal, lo que le daba la luz perfecta para la lectura. Estaba tan ocupada que casi no noto que el infierno se desataba en la recién abierta puerta del gremio.

Las cinco magas desquiciadas y autoproclamadas "vengadoras del corazón roto de la pequeña lectora" habían dado la bienvenida a Gajeel del mismo modo que le habían despedido. Ahora todo el mundo miraba la nube de polvo que había en la entrada. Lo que nadie se espero fue que de la nube surgiera un pelinegro cubierto de escamas y tan tranquilo como si estuviese de picnic con sus amigos. Ante la impotencia de las magas, que seguían lanzando sus ataques, las flechas, las espadas, las cartas, la energía demoniaca y hasta el agua de Juvia rebotaban o no hacían mella en la piel del Dragon Slayer.

Este recorrió el gremio con la mirada hasta localizar a la peliazul, e ignorando a las otras mujeres empezó a caminar hacia ella. Esto produjo una parada inmediata en los ataques, pero como no estaba seguro de que fuese permanente no retiro su protección.

Al llegar frente a ella se descolgó la mochila del hombro y saco un paquete cuadrado de ella. Le tendió el presente torpemente envuelto, pero Levy no pareció verlo. Dirigía la mirada al pequeño hueco en la piel de escamas sobre el pecho de Gajeel

_-¿Te han herido?-_preguntó. Su voz sonó a medio camino entre la incredulidad y la preocupación.

_-En realidad me lo he hecho yo. No te preocupes. La escama volverá a crecer. Te he traído un regalo-_ le dijo, tendiendo insistentemente el paquete

La maga de escritura se sonrojo levemente, al tiempo que tomaba el paquete con un delicado gracias.

Gajeel asintió con la cabeza y se alejó, diciendo que iba a casa a descansar. No retiro sus escamas hasta haberse alejado trescientos metros del lugar.

Desenvolvió el regalo, quedándose sin respiración nada más hacerlo. Aquello no era posible. Eso era "La Tinta de los Sueños". Ese libro era como el manual soñado de todo usuario de la magia de escritura sólida. Y por lo que ella sabía, solo había cuatro ejemplares en el mundo. Costaban millones.

Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia Lily, que estaba en la barra, rodeado del grupo de mujeres que había atacado a Gajeel, que le escuchaban con total atención. Su idea inicial era interrumpir y llevarse al gato para interrogarle sobre aquel libro, pero la historia que estaba contando la detuvo en seco de sus intenciones. Es decir, no todos los días el exceed de un Dragon Slayer que no sea Happy se sienta en la barra y cuenta conversaciones privadas con su compañero dragón a cambio de sobornos alimenticios. Pero ahí estaba, siendo sobornado con kiwis mientras hablaba de la misión, de ¡todo! lo ocurrido, especialmente de ciertas conversaciones que la incluían a ella. Y las chicas suspiraban cuando conto la parte de "no la merezco, no soy suficiente", y lloraban con su historia del pendiente. Levy escucho esa parte, y con un temblor ansioso en las manos abrió su nuevo libro. Ahí estaba, junto a una nota escrita en la primera hoja. Solo a Gajeel se le ocurría escribir en un libro con valor de millones de jewels.

Leyó la nota. Sonrojada a más no poder, tomo el delicado pendiente, cuyo origen ahora conocía gracias al exceed vendido, y se lo coloco en la oreja derecha. Abrazo el libro y se acercó al grupo. Ignorando los gritos de entusiasmo cuando vieron su nueva joya, pregunto al gato de donde había sacado ese libro. El gato confesó que era el libro que tenían que recuperar, pero que Gajeel había convencido a su delicada manera al dueño de que se lo regalase. "Sería como si nunca lo hubiesen recuperado. No es tan grave" le había dicho, al tiempo que ponía su mejor sonrisa de demonio. El dueño había accedido encantado de conservar su pellejo intacto

Se rio con el grupo ante la historia. Y llevándose la mano al pendiente de Gajeel se planteó como seria cuando se lo viese puesto mañana, dando a entender de esa manera que aceptaba el obsequio y que aceptaba ser su pareja.

Releyó la nota del libro con una sonrisa.

"**Te prometí hacerte grande, enana. No me esperaba que me hicieras crecer tú a mí también. Mi piel nos protege a los dos ahora"**

Mañana iba a ser un gran día

…

…

…

**Y aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado. Quería escribir esto desde hace mucho, pero estoy en temporada de exámenes, y no es que tenga mucho tiempo libre.. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia y, como siempre, aceptare encantado las críticas constructivas que me mandéis. Siempre se agradece quien te ayude a mejorar. Muchas gracias a los que comentaron la historia previa a esta, EL TESORO DE NATSU. Sois todos geniales.**


End file.
